


Need you baby

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Breast Sucking, Brother/Sister Incest, Caught, Character Death, Distress, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hickeys, Incest, Jealousy, Kyle's mother isn't an abuser, Loss of Virginity, Love, Multiple Orgasms, No Condom, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Outdoor Sex, Partying, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, handjob, mention of rape, semi forced in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥I made an aesthetic to this fanfic: https://68.media.tumblr.com/803704522121d9478a773f1612ff3cda/tumblr_inline_ok01b03bpr1r2uw84_540.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> I made an aesthetic to this fanfic: https://68.media.tumblr.com/803704522121d9478a773f1612ff3cda/tumblr_inline_ok01b03bpr1r2uw84_540.jpg

When Kyle arrived home you were curled up on the bed sobbing, your mother was already home however she didn’t care much about you, especially when she was high. But Kyle has been her favourite while you were ignored by her, or only received scolding, no more than that. You hugged your pillow tighter to yourself, after Kyle drank some juice in the kitchen he eventually entered the bedroom what you two shared, you felt relieved when he right away noticed you were crying.  
“Gosh…what’s wrong, sis?” You began to cry even more then snuggled to Kyle as soon as he sat down at the edge of your bed. You clang onto him while you buried your cheek onto his chest. His touch felt so nice as he was stroking your hair then pressed some kisses onto the top of your head.  
“It’s nothing…” You mumbled quietly while you still had your cheek pressed against his chest.  
“Hey, tell me, everything is going to be okay. I promise.”  
“Oh you promise? Just like that? Why would you even care? You’re so happy with your stupid fraternity anyway.” Kyle sighed but hugged you tighter to himself and began to stroke your back. “Is mum home?”  
“Oh yeah, being high or drunk as usual.” You eventually looked up and wiped your tears away with your fingers. You saw the upset look on Kyle and you eventually reached up to stroke his light blonde locks, he’s been always the more emotional, softer one than you.  
“Will you tell me what happened now?”  
“I got fired….but you know what? I wouldn’t even have to work if she wouldn’t be spending the money on weed, alcohol and god knows what else. Also if she would finally work like every other adult does.”  
“It’s not being easy for her, she’s a single mother.” Kyle said as he’s always been the sweetest and naivest boy.  
“Well then at least she could do the mother part well, if not the working but she’s shitty at both.” You said as you eventually sat up on the bed then got up. “Just because she’s our mother we don’t have to respect her. I mean I can’t even recall the last time she’s asked me about school.” You pulled a new nightgown and panties out of your drawer, then glanced back at Kyle who was still sitting on your bed. “Ugh I dropped two glasses! Two fucking glasses and they just fired me.”  
“I’m sure you’ll find yourself a new job.” Kyle said as he got up and headed back to the kitchen while you walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

When you were back in your plain black nightgown you saw Kyle studying on his bed. He wasn’t like you, he was so eager and hardworking, no matter how hard his life was. You just studied as much so you’d not fail from any subject. “I know it’s hard for you too Kyle…I know you’re doing sat tutoring, car repairing, but being a waitress isn’t much easier, especially with a jerk boss and how most of the guests are assholes.” You sat down on his bed beside him and wrapped your arms around him.  
“Thanks, sis.” He pressed a kiss onto your forehead then you ran your eyes on his books.  
“Will you be studying too long? I thought we could watch the tv together for a little while, it’d be fun. Please…cheer me up Kyle.” You pouted but grinned as soon as he placed his books onto his bedside table.  
“I’ll just take a quick shower.”  
“Fine, but hurry, Silence of the Lambs will start in ten minutes.” You grinned then slipped off the bed as you turned on the old television, and returned back to the bed with the remote control. You cast your eyes onto the bathroom door as it was closed, you hesitated a little before you walked up to it then bent down as you looked through the keyhole. You’ve been doing this for a while now, watching your brother undressing. You thought maybe it was just a hormonal thing, but no one in your high school or at the bar interested you like he did. You licked your lips as you watched him taking off his fraternity t-shirt, his chest was pale and so delicate. You felt yourself getting wet when he took his jeans and underwear off. You hated the angle of the bath tub as you only managed to see him from behind so far. Once he stepped into the bath tub and the shower curtain was pulled in you walked back to his bed. You sniffed into his pillow, it smelt sweet like vanilla and candy. You rolled onto your back and watched the commercials till Kyle arrived finally to the beginning of the film. You were glad that he didn’t mind your cuddling, you rested your head on his chest as you cast your eyes onto the screen which provided the only light in the room. After about half hour you snuggled up beside Kyle so you held your eyes on him. “Are you still a virgin?” You smiled as even at such a poor light you could see his cheek and ears turning red.  
“Yes….” He answered , while he was still looking at the screen.  
“Me too…gosh I haven’t even kissed anyone yet…what about you Kyle?” You reached out as you gently ran your finger along his soft lower lip. “Did someone kiss you?”  
“No. You know I’m not like my frat brothers…” You smiled when Kyle eventually looked at you.  
“I would love to know what it’s like…to be kissed…aren’t you curious Kyle?” You pushed yourself up closer to him and pressed a playful little kiss onto his lips. He held those big eyes of his on you in confusion, he looked so handsome no matter what. “Kyle…we have each other…no one would have to know about it…”  
“But…you’re my sister.” Kyle’s face showed that he was uncomfortable but he didn’t push you away.  
“Why would that matter? We’re just a young boy and girl…we could have so much fun together Kyle.” You lowered yourself down as you pressed your lips against his, he didn’t part his lips just yet but he allowed you to kiss him. “I so want to know what a real kiss is like.” You whispered against his lips before he eventually opened his mouth. You stick your tongue into his mouth, warmth ran along your body how the kiss felt like, how your tongue rubbed against his. “You’re kissing so good Kyle…” You whispered against his lips then pulled his hand down between your legs. “It’s alright Kyle, just touch me…I know you want it too.” You stroked his flushed cheek then moaned quietly as he eventually slipped his fingers under your panties. “You’re making me so wet, Kyle.” You leaned back to kiss him while you were rubbing yourself against his hand then you eventually, ran your hand down and wrapped your fingers around his cock. “Gosh you’re so big…oh god…can I see it Kyle? Kyle?” You saw how he was staring up at the ceiling for a while now but eventually he looked at you, and after a little hesitation he pushed his pyjama pants down. “Do you want me to take care of it? I doubt we’d want to wake up mum…because trust me Kyle you’d make me scream by taking my virginity with that.” You whispered into his ear before you slipped your hand down and gently rubbed his cock.  
“Sis..I….I don’t think it’s right…”  
“Kyle….you want this too…I know…right?” You began to press some kisses onto his neck, he tilted his head eventually towards you and pressed his lips against yours. He made some needy groans as you began to rub his cock, you weren’t too sure how to do it right, but he held onto your hand to show what way it felt the best for him. You didn’t have to do the same though, because the way Kyle was rubbing your clit felt just right. You looked into his eyes as you were lying on your sides, facing each other. “Do you want to see my breasts, Kyle?” You smiled as he nodded shyly, so you took your nightgown off, his innocent look was so cute as he stared at your breasts. “You can do whatever you want Kyle…” You whispered then muffled your moan as he lowered his head down and rubbed his nose in between your breasts before he took one of your nipple inside his mouth and began to hump your fist as he was seemingly getting close to his orgasm. You stroked his big blond hair while he was eagerly sucking at your nipple. You felt how his pre-cum was dripping down onto your fingers, it was all so hot. You felt that you were getting close too, but you needed some more time. Kyle sucked faster on your nipple, till he eventually moaned against it. You felt his cum landing on your belly, also how his saliva ran along your breast. “Sshhh…” You had to shush him, however you found it hot and adorable the way he was grunting, you wanted to avoid waking your mother up. You pressed some kisses onto Kyle’s forehead. You were happy when he continued rubbing your clit faster. “I’m getting close Kyle, faster…” You rubbed your lap tighter against his fingers, then eventually you turned your head onto your pillow and moaned into it as you came hard. You panted for minutes till you eventually came off your orgasm. You ran your fingers along your belly then curiously licked your brother’s cum off. It tasted a bit strange but you liked it, meanwhile Kyle was fondling your upper arm gently. “I love you Kyle.” You whispered before you made out with him.  
“I love you too sis.” He whispered before he pulled the blanket more on you two. You snuggled up to his naked body, then once he turned off the tv silence fell upon the room.  
“Did you like it Kyle?” You asked quietly while you pressed some kisses onto his chest. There was silence for a while before he would have replied.  
“I did….you were wonderful.”  
“Thank you…you were too….Kyle…I want to lose my virginity to you.” You said seriously then pressed a kiss onto his lips before you leaned back onto his chest then slowly fell asleep. 

 

“Hey Kyle there’ll be an awesome party tonight, you should come too.” Archie said with a grin as he was walking beside Kyle on the university’s corridor.  
“That sounds cool. But I can’t…I’ll be busy, I promised my sister I’ll help her with her homework.”  
“Hmmm I’d love to help your little sister with her homework too, I’d have some HARD tasks for her.” Brennan snorted, meanwhile Kyle’s face turned serious and he inaudibly sighed to himself, while the other two guys laughed and high fived each other.  
“I just can’t go guys, she’ll have some tests at her high school next week.” Kyle said as he felt quite uncomfortable by the subject so soon he managed to skip it somewhere else. 

 

When Kyle entered the bedroom you rushed up to him and jumped into his arms. “Gosh I missed you already…” You whispered before you began to make out with Kyle longingly.  
“This is so wrong sis…not just that we’re siblings…but…gosh you’re underage…” Kyle said quietly as he let go off you carefully.  
“Kyle, I’m mature enough, didn’t you notice? I’m your sister, but I just know what’s exactly good for you…” You said as you wrapped your hand around his crotch what made Kyle to moan up. “You loved sucking on my breast, I noticed Kyle....there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” You panted as he nodded then lowered his head to press kisses onto your breast through your top, while he rubbed your other breast with his hand. “Mum’s working at night shift…” You whimpered while Kyle took your top off along with your bra and licked around your nipple before he took it inside his mouth. “I want you to fuck me Kyle, so badly.” You blushed as you felt how his cock throbbed as a response then he placed you down onto his bed. You pulled him down for a kiss while you were getting rid of his and your clothes. You smiled how Kyle curiously looked down between your legs, before he lowered his head and licked along your folds. “Ah…god Kyle…” You threw your head back as he began to rub his tongue along your clit and hole, till he eventually hovered himself over you.  
“I don’t have any condom.” You felt relieved, knowing that Kyle then indeed was a virgin unlike all his frat brothers, probably as he wasn’t owning any condom.  
“That’s okay, we’re both virgins, no illness.” You said as you spread your legs more and wrapped it around his torso.  
“I….I’ll pull it out before I come.” Kyle said then you moaned as he began to rub the wet head of his big cock against your cunt. You dig your fingers along his pretty blonde locks. You stroked his delicate skin all over, also kissed and began to suck at his neck while he started pushing his cock inside you gently, which hurt quite badly.  
“Just make it quick…it hurts slowly like this…” You said and stroked his flushed cheek. It was painful when Kyle thrust his thick cock inside you, but he stopped right after he did. He was panting and bit onto his lower lip as he was looking into your eyes. He gently wiped a teardrop off your cheek, and you could see the worry in his eyes, he’s always been so sweet and caring.  
“I’m fine, Kyle.” You said then moaned as he slowly began to hump you. He was really hot, so needy, you could tell he’s been longing for this just as much as you did. “Tell me how it feels Kyle.” You whimpered and wrapped your legs tighter around his waist.  
“I love your body sis, I’m so hard…” Kyle whispered shyly before he lowered his head and began to suck on your nipple, he was so cute and soft. When he began to speed up his thrusts you held tighter onto him. You felt his breath against your skin, his warm body being on yours.  
“Come inside me Kyle, I so want you to enjoy it.” You said before you began to suck a hickey on his neck, what you said clearly made your brother even more aroused as after a few more thrusts he held onto you tightly and came deep inside you.  
“Fuck…I’m so sorry…” Kyle whispered as tears began to run down on his cheek but was still inside you.  
“It’s okay Kyle, don’t apologize…” You fondled his locks before you pulled him in for a kiss. “I love my big brother so much…” You said as you cupped his handsome cheek, and wiped his tears away. “We don’t need anyone, we have each other…am I right Ky?” Kyle sniffled but eventually nodded and pulled you in for a tight hug as he soon calmed down. You didn’t feeel any remorse or guilt for the things you two have done so far, even if you should have. 

 

“Don’t do this…” Kyle looked around with worry on his face, but ignoring his words you pressed one more kiss onto his soft lips.  
“Are you scared someone will see us?” You asked while you two were walking home.  
“Yes. You have no idea how much damage it would do to us, to mum…”  
“Jesus Kyle, you can say ‘to us’, but to mum? Don’t be ridiculous.” You grabbed onto his varsity jacket while he was still on the porch of your house and kissed him passionately, you smirked to yourself as Kyle wrapped his hands around your ass. “Fuck me babe.” You ran your fingers along his silky light blonde locks and sat up onto the porch’s fence.  
“Out here?” Instead of answering you took your panties off and tossed it into his hands. You blushed as he lifted it to his nose and sniffed onto it deeply before he licked along its inside, then eventually walked up to you.  
“You want me too?”  
“Hell I do.” Your brother unzipped his jeans before he thrust his cock inside your cunt, it was easy to access you with that skirt on you. You were so wet for him like always. You clang onto Kyle’s strong body as he began to fuck you needy, while the wrecked fence began to move under your weight, but neither of you cared. “I love you sis.” Kyle said on his trembling voice.  
“I love you too babe, my beautiful big brother…” You licked at his neck, and began to suck new hickeys along his neck while his rhythm in fucking you sped up. You held tighter onto him and moaned because he knew just the right way to fuck you, to send you to your orgasm. You didn’t care about the neighbors and cried out loud when you came, Kyle soon followed your example. You pressed kisses onto his red cheek while he was panting then pulled his cock out of you. “Kyle…” You cupped his cheek and he began to fondle your thighs. “I think I’m pregnant.” You whispered a little scared how your brother will react to that, you were scared he’ll be pissed off or that he’ll turn cold towards you, but after he kissed you on the lips he hugged you tightly to himself. 

 

You were snuggled up to Kyle, the both of you being naked. You pressed some kisses onto his shoulder and neck which had some hickeys made by you on his delicate skin. “Are you sure about it?” He asked quietly as he was fondling your back with his nails, which sent goosebumps along your skin.  
“I’m not sure…I’m scared of the abortion…it’s not mum who’s wanting me to do it, because she doesn’t care about me at all…but I just don’t know if I could take care of the baby.” You whispered then listened to your brother who said the baby could be ill too because you were siblings, but still you felt hesitant. You kissed him on the lips and rested your head on his shoulder while you were playing with his soft locks. “Kyle…I can’t do it….I just can’t….I’m sorry…” You said as some tears began to run down on your cheek.  
“It’s okay…we’ll figure out something…” Kyle kissed your tears away before you were pushed onto the mattress by him. “I’ll take care of our baby.” He said sweetly as he fondled your belly then you eventually pinned him on the bed too so you could sit onto his lap. You rubbed his crotch before you sat down on it, and began to bounce on Kyle’s lap. “What do you tell your friends about these hickeys?” You asked with a grin and moaned as Kyle began to rub both your breasts.  
“That I’m being with a beautiful girl, a wonderful and sweet girl.” You blushed about Kyle’s words then sucked on your lower lip as he began to thrust up harder inside you. “And what about your hickeys?” He asked with a cute smile as he ran his fingers along the hickeys on your neck.  
“Bug bites.” You shrugged but you snickered as Kyle rolled along with you and pinned you onto your back. “Fine…you want me to compliment you now? Hm?” You moaned as he thrust up more inside you, his thick cock just felt so good inside you, how it barely even fit inside you. He held onto your waist as he began to make deep and slow thrusts.  
“Would be nice, sis.” He gave a goofy smile what you just couldn’t resist.  
“Fine…I say that they’re from a really handsome and cute boy.” You grinned how chuffed Kyle looked then you pulled him down for a kiss. “Kyle..” He was fucking you hard now but eventually slowed down when you said his name. “I wouldn’t want anyone else ever, only you. I’d only want my brother to fuck me.” You stroked his warm cheek. Your body shivered as he ran his hand along your chest and belly then lower, as he began to rub your clit.  
“I would only want to fuck you too, my beautiful sister.”

 

“Mum, don’t drink and don’t smoke whatever you smoke usually, okay? Kyle, tell her too!” You said as you were gently rocking the little girl in your arms.  
“Take care of Gracey, okay mum?” Kyle said seriously and your mum nodded, thankfully she at least listened to what her son said. “And you, be a good girl, okay baby?” You smiled as Kyle took the blonde little girl out of your arms and blew some raspberries onto her stomach which made your daughter to giggle adorably.  
“We better go now. Okay, see you honey.” You pressed a kiss onto Gracey’s chubby red cheek then waved to her as she was wiggling in your mother’s arms. It went well, with the pregnancy, she didn’t care much. She was actually happy that she had a granddaughter. You lied that it was from a guy you never saw again, no one knew it was Kyle’s baby. You entwined your fingers with Kyle’s and began to walk along the street like that with him towards the party you planned on going.  
“I already miss Gracey.”  
“Awwww me too Kyle, but we got to go out sometimes and have fun, you’re overworking yourself, and me too. We deserve a party few times a year.” You pressed a kiss onto his cheek, then you adjusted your black mini skirt and top.  
“You look so hot in that sis, but I have to keep my eyes on you so no one will try to hit on you.”  
“I think it’s hot when you get jealous.” You hugged him to yourself and walked to the house where the party was held.  
You had a few drinks with Kyle, it was cute and funny how his alcohol tolerance was way worse than yours, but he was adorable when he was tipsy, so you really enjoyed it. You liked it how his inhibition stopped to exist, the constant acting like you were just an ordinary brother and sister. You smiled as you felt his hands running onto your butt and as he grabbed onto them as you were slowly dancing to the music. “I really love this skirt.” You grinned down at Kyle then eventually began to make out with him. You didn’t care about the others, mostly everyone was drunk or high, moreover barely any light was provided inside the house. You dig your fingers onto his big hair then panted as he pressed some kisses along your neck. Unlike him you were still sober so you soon spotted how one of Kyle’s frat brother was quite visibly harassing a girl who seemed to be really uncomfortable about it. “Hey…babe…Kyle baby…” You gently pushed him off you, then began to pull him after you. “That one is clearly molesting that girl.” You told your brother and the two of you walked up to them.  
“Josh, get lost. Leave her, okay?” You smiled how Josh left after cussing something, but the blonde girl smiled thankful at the both of you.  
“Thank you guys.”  
“No worries, some guys just don’t know where the limit is once they had too much to drink.” Kyle said then held his hand out to the girl. “I’m Kyle, and this is my lil sis.” You waved at her with a smile while Kyle shook hands with her.  
“I’m Zoe….well yeah some guys can turn real jerks, but some of them don’t even need alcohol for that.”  
“Totally, but Kyle is a real sweetheart, he can be wasted and he’s still a gentleman, right cupcake?” You squeezed his cheek then giggled how Kyle nodded and playfully pinched your bum. “Did you come here on your own though? It’s quite dangerous to party alone.” You said to Zoe but she soon shook her head.  
“No. I came here with a….well.... friend….but I don’t really know where she is. I’m actually getting a little worried.”  
“I’ll help you look for her, come with us.” Kyle said then the three of you walked along the crowd, squeezing your way through. The following events happened all so fast that even some fell out of your memory. Zoe’s friend was raped by a bunch of frat brothers, Kyle tried to stopped them, they fought, he chased after them. Then the next thing you saw was the frat boys’ white bus' explosion. You screamed, and cried, you wanted to run up to it, to help Kyle out of the burning bus but Zoe held tight onto you. You were fighting to be let go but eventually you let her hold you while you were crying your heart out. You were wishing that Kyle got out of the bus somehow, or that he survived, but your whole world fell into pieces when his body was found in pieces. You were thankful for Zoe that she came over to your place a few times. However you weren’t fond of her friend at all, especially not when Madison swooned over what a pity it was that someone as handsome as Kyle died, because she surely would have wanted to date him. It hurt like hell, you weren’t able to move on, but for Gracey you still tried to keep it all together. It wasn’t easy with the baby, and your mother’s grieving brought you down even more.

 

“Mum! Someone’s at the door.” You shouted as you were feeding Gracey, but as no answer came you eventually placed a pacifier into Gracey’s mouth till you’d continue to feed her. When you opened the door you just couldn’t believe what you saw. You burst out into crying as you hugged Kyle tightly. “God….oh my god…” You cried harder and pressed some kisses onto your brother’s soft cheek. As he wasn’t really able to walk you gently pulled him inside then placed him down onto the sofa. You had no idea how was this possible, but as Kyle seemed to be unable to talk, you just felt like you had to accept the miracle that just happened. “Look Gracey who’s here…it’s daddy.” You gently placed Gracey onto Kyle’s lap. He held his big eyes confused on her, as Gracey touched his face for a second he looked startled but eventually he poked her cheek curiously. You grinned up at him then eventually picked Gracey up into your arms. “I’ll take her up to her cot, then I’ll give you some food Kyle…” You looked at him a little confused as he clang onto your waist tightly. “I’ll be right back Kyle.” You lowered down and pressed some kisses onto his cheek and temple which seemed to calm him down. Then once Gracey was in her cot you rushed back down. “Are you hungry Kyle?” You soon noticed he’d not be able to answer that so you gave it a try and found it cute how you had to feed him just like you did with Gracey. 

 

“Okay….so what’s this? No…Kyle…Kyle focus on the picture, babe.” You gently held onto his cheek and waited till he eventually looked at the picture.  
“D-dog?”  
“Yes, gosh you’re getting soooo good at this.” You pressed some kisses onto his cute cheek, but you blushed when he reached out and held onto your breast through your black wool sweater. “Kyle, no. There are guests downstairs…” You scooted farther as he pouted and crawled closer to you so you eventually stood up and leaned against your wardrobe. “Remember Zoe and Madison? They’re downstairs with mum.” You held your eyes on Kyle, many things have changed about him, but the most visible change was in his hunger for sex, how he became like an animal in constant heat, what you found incredibly sexy and loved it, but not when guests were over. You looked into Kyle’s dark eyes and gasped as he tore your skirt in half, then without any problem tore your panties off as well. You pressed some kisses onto his cheek as he had troubles with his zipper you helped him and pushed his black jeans down under his bum. You were so wet as he already began to hump himself against your thigh. “We really shouldn’t do this Kyle…” You moaned as he grunted needy and grabbed firmly onto your thighs, he poked his hardness against your cunt a few times till he eventually managed to thrust his hardness inside your hole. “Ahh fuck..” You clang onto his shoulder as he began to hump you hard, till the whole wardrobe trembled into it. “Kyle…they’ll hear us..” You snickered as he grunted louder and started pounding into you so wild. You bit onto your lower lip while you dig your fingers along his locks. “Ahh baby…” You felt how his cock began to throb inside you, then blushed from the animal like growl Kyle gave out as he came deep inside you, but unlike his old self he didn’t stop at one, he managed to fuck you till he had three or four orgasms in a row. “Mmmm god…fuck me Kyle, fuck your sister…yeah…” You moaned as he began to suck at your neck while he continued fucking you hard. That’s when the door opened up and for a while you were scared who was it, however a smirk appeared on your face as you saw Madison and her jealous hurtful look. “Fuck me harder Kyle.” You mumbled and moaned as he groaned and began to fuck you even harder. You smiled to yourself as Madison stormed downstairs, you didn’t care what she would tell to Zoe or your mum. You held tighter onto your brother and your whole body shivered into the intense orgasm that ran all over your body. You were all sore once Kyle finished but it was all worth it as you had multiple orgasms as well, he was incredible. 

You were sitting in the bath tub front of Kyle as you were gently rubbing the soap along his body, you ran your eyes over all the stitches on his body, but he looked beautiful no matter what. “I’m glad that your pretty face wasn’t damaged in the accident, and that this wasn’t either…” You smirked as you fondled his big member before you eventually made out with him. “I love you Kyle.” You whispered against his lips then leaned your head onto his chest as the warm water from the shower rose was falling down on you two.  
“I…love you….sis.” Kyle wasn’t too good at talking but as he said that you looked into his beautiful black eyes then smiled as he gently kissed the tip of your nose. You snuggled to your brother’s wet body once he wrapped his strong arms around you.  
“I’ll always love you Kyle, you’re my everything.” You whispered before you rested your head on his shoulder and let him to fondle your damp hair.


End file.
